


The Third Date

by Wildefire86



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Morning After, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildefire86/pseuds/Wildefire86
Summary: Three is just a number. A third date no different from a second or a fourth. Or at least that's what Shadow thought....
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027479
Comments: 30
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following content is full of explicit hedgehog sexy times, so if that's not your jam, probably skip this work....
> 
> 18+ only. Shadow and Sonic are in their mid-twenties. 
> 
> Another huge thank you to Dumbledore-The-Phoenix for beta reading this beast!
> 
> Enjoy! :-D

# The Third Date

There was definitely a certain thrill to dating your rival in secret.

That is, until your exceptionally nosey and unnaturally intuitive roommate corners you and demands to know why you’ve been so “abnormally cheerful” lately. 

“It’s been a week of this, Shadow, something is going on,” the bat had said from her perch at their breakfast bar, narrowing her eyes at him as he finished putting the last of their dinner dishes away.

He flung the kitchen towel over his shoulder nonchalantly, even though his heart jumped into his throat. “I don't know what you’re talking about.”

“I think you do,” Rouge said, taking a sip of her wine. 

“You’re entitled to your opinion.”

She eyed him carefully, swirling the plum-colored liquid in her glass. “Hmmm…. How long have we known each other now, Shadow?”

The crimson-striped hedgehog shrugged and leaned back against the kitchen counter. “Maybe ten years, give or take?”

“And in all of those years, how many times have I literally _begged_ you to get a phone?”

“So I got a phone, what of it?”

“No, not only do you get one out of the blue, but you’re attached to the damn thing. You’ve got the most insane password set on it--”

“Wait, how do you--?”

She huffed, lifting her glass again. “And every time I turn around you’re grinning at it like a lovesick,” she paused, her eyes going wide, “….oh….ohhhhhhhhh.”

Shadow was starting to feel very uneasy. This conversation should end. Now.

“Maybe don’t drink the whole bottle next time, Rouge,” the dark agent said, throwing the towel into the hamper. “I’m going for a run--”

“Uh huh, don’t chastise me, you know I can hold my alcohol. Besides, I’m willing to bet good money that you’re on your way to see a lady friend or...maybe a boy toy....”

Shadow felt the blood drain from his face and couldn’t stop an almost audible gulp. 

“I wonder if Omega could pull your phone records…” she pondered out loud as she watched Shadow tense.

“You leave Omega out of this!”

“Out of what, hon? Maybe if you told me who you’re sneaking out to see, I wouldn’t have to stoop to such drastic measures.”

“I’m just going for a run. Nothing more, plus, even if I was dating someone, it’s none of your business.”

The bat clutched a hand to her ample chest dramatically. “Shadow, you wound me!”

He shot her a dark look. “I’m leaving.”

“Hmm, maybe it’s that new girl, Allison. You know, that cute little squirrel that just started in IT--”

“What? No, I don’t even know who you’re talking about--”

“Or maybe it’s someone outside of work!” she gasped. “What if it’s one of those sexy baristas at that hole-in-the-wall coffee shop you love so much….”

“Enough. I’m leaving.” Shadow turned to flee, but just as he did, his fancy new phone chirped from its hiding spot deep within his quills. He whipped it out and unlocked it, but then, fast as lightning, it was snatched out of his hands. 

His eyes flew open in surprise, and he immediately reached to grab it back, but Rouge was already across the room, her shocked face illuminated by the blue light of the screen as she scrolled through a certain hero’s most recent text.

“Who’s Blue Idiot? Wait...SONIC?” she squealed. “You’re dating SONIC!?”

He grabbed for his phone and managed to pluck it from her stunned fingers. “Of course not, we’re meeting for a run.”

“Oh, so...is that why he made sure to mention that Tails is staying over at Charmy’s tonight?”

“Maybe he wants to watch a movie. How am I supposed to know what goes on in that moron’s head?”

“Well the alternating mix of kissy and eggplant emojis make me think maybe movies aren’t what’s on the agenda….”

“He did what?” Shadow’s face flushed furiously as he scrambled to unlock the phone again.

Rouge’s cackle filled the room as she doubled over with laughter. She pointed a long white gloved finger at him. “Oh, you should see your face! You are dating him!”

Shadow finally managed to get the text window open again, only to find that Rouge had definitely set him up. Sure, the text about Tails staying at Charmy’s was there, but there were no eggplant or kissy face emojis. And wait...was he actually a little disappointed?

“Gotta say, I did not see that one comin’!” Rouge said, lightly wiping a tear from her eye. 

Shadow’s shoulders sagged in defeated admission, crimson eyes glaring at his partner. “You can’t tell anyone.”

The white bat made the motion of an “x” over her bosom. “Cross my heart, but you know it’s only a matter of time before it gets out, right? You’re dating a celebrity... and not just any celebrity. The freaking Hero of Mobius!”

The dark hedgehog walked to the charcoal gray couch he’d picked out with the bat's help and slumped into the cushions. He ran a gloved hand through his quills. “I know. We just wanted to avoid the onslaught as long as we could. Just kind of figure things out on our own first.”

Rouge sank down next to him and patted his leg affectionately. “So how long has this been going on?”

Shadow groaned and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the couch. “Nine days. I guess you could consider this our third date.”

“Wait,” Rouge said, bringing a leg up underneath her as she turned to face him, “this is your third date?”

“Depending on how you look at it, but, yes?”

“The third date.”

“Yes--wait, why does that matter?”

Rouge shot him a look. “Everyone knows about the third date.”

Shadow threw his hands up into the air in exasperation. “I’m not everyone, and I don’t understand what about this is significant.”

“Ooooo someone’s getting a surprise tonight….”

“That’s it, I’m leaving.” He stood and strode quickly to the door, pulling out his phone to let the blue hedgehog know he was running late.

“Just--hang on, hon, please. One minute, I swear.”

He growled, not lifting his head as he texted. “Fine, but hurry up, I’m late as it is.”

The bat disappeared, flitting into her room and then back out a moment later. She tossed him a small bottle which he caught out of the air. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head and his muzzle burned red when he realized what it was. “LUBE?!”

“You’re welcome.”

“I-I...why--?”

Rouge winked. “You’ll figure it out, big boy. Now get outta here before Blue ends up on that third date with Pinky!” She pushed the stammering and flustered agent out of their apartment. “Enjoooyyyyyyy,” she teased as she shut the door behind him. 

She laughed as she returned to her wine glass. Oh boy, she absolutely could not wait to corner the clueless hedgehog again tomorrow…. If she couldn’t tell anyone about this insane revelation, she sure as hell was going to have as much fun as she could while it was their little secret. 

Outside, Shadow stood frozen, struggling to remember how to operate his own body. He startled when he looked down at his hand still holding the bottle of--oh Chaos, _lube_ \--and immediately placed it deep within his quills. His face still burned, and he trembled slightly as he stood on the metal stairs that led from the ground outside Club Rouge to the upstairs apartment he shared with the bat. 

He clenched his shaking fists as his stomach twisted. Why on earth was he feeling this way? He was the Ultimate Lifeform…. He’d faced inescapable odds and death a hundred times over and come out on top, and _now_ he was nervous??

But what if….

Was Rouge right? Did Sonic think….. Was that the expectation? That they would sleep together tonight? 

Not trusting his now noodly legs, he started down the steps instead of jumping to the ground like normal. The setting sun glinted off the metal, making it almost searingly hot, even through his gloves. Shadow let his hand trail along the railing anyway, using the slight sting of pain to bring focus to his stunned brain. 

The steps shifted slightly and creaked as he moved down the brick facade of the club and to the alley below. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to have sex with Sonic…. He did. A lot. A LOT. In fact, the past week had proved to be incredibly difficult for the agent from a work standpoint. Maybe Sonic was right, maybe he could get taken out on a mission, especially if he kept suddenly staring off into nothing during debriefings, thinking about bare hands sliding over the hard angles of narrow blue hips as he kissed his way down velvety soft peach fur to--

He shook himself, and licked dry lips, his heart racing for a multitude of reasons. He was in no shape to use chaos control, and besides, he could use the few extra minutes of travel time to compose himself. He pushed down his internal crisis as best as he could and exhaled deeply before pushing energy down into his skates and racing out of the city.

  


* * *

  


Sonic flew through the house he shared with his brother, tidying as quickly as he could. Thank goodness Shadow was running late, or he’d never have a chance in hell of getting it even remotely picked up before the dark agent arrived. He’d never been to Shadow’s place before, but somehow he had a stinging suspicion it would be meticulously organized and spotless. 

His home….

Not so much.

As much as he’d like to, he couldn’t blame the teenage fox with whom he shared the house. Quite the contrary. The poor kitsune spent the majority of his time in his workshop simply because he gave up on trying to get Sonic to clean up after himself a long time ago. And Sonic always meant to be better. It was just that...well, he would just get distracted. There was always one of Eggman’s malicious plots to take down, or some new situation that required his immediate attention. And sometimes there were just naps...and runs...and maybe more than a few video games.

Ok, so maybe he didn’t actually have as many valid excuses as he thought.

Images of Shadow arriving at the house, walking inside, and immediately leaving flashed through his mind. Shadow probably wouldn’t do that. 

Would he?

The blue blur screeched to a halt at a sudden knock at the door. Nervously he smoothed back his quills and then cupped a hand in front of his mouth to smell his breath. Deeming it good enough, he swung open the door and couldn’t help the grin that broke out across his face as butterflies came to life in his stomach. “Hey.”

Shadow smiled softly, the last rays of light illuminating the edges of his fur, giving him an almost ethereal appearance. “Hey.”

Sonic stared at him, awestruck for a moment, before sanity slowly started to return. He opened the door wider. “Come on in.”

Shadow walked into the house slowly, taking in the large open concept space with its earthy tones and relatively new construction. A TV wider than the wall could probably safely support was mounted above a mantel decorated with a string of clear twinkling lights that reflected off the glass of framed photos. A couple of arm chairs and a long leather sofa surrounded a glass coffee table ladened with a large gaming system and several multicolored controllers. 

Sonic watched his partner with trepidation, trying, without success, to gauge his impression of his home. Finally, he exhaled loudly. “Sooooo...what do you think? Want the grand tour?”

More nervous than he could ever remember being, and desperate to do anything to prolong the inevitable answer to the question of what Sonic expected tonight, he agreed instantly with a quiet nod.

“Ok, well, um, this is the living room and the kitchen, dining room area--”

Shadow eyed the dishes in the sink as they moved through the space. “Do you actually cook?”

Sonic looked offended. “What? Did you think I live off chili dogs?”

The dark hedgehog had the decency to look sheepish. “Admittedly, yes, I did.”

The hero chuckled and shrugged. “That’s fair. If it was just me I would eat chilli dogs everyday, but I have Tails to feed too, you know? He gets so caught up in his projects, sometimes he forgets to eat entirely, so over the years I learned how to make a few things he’ll come out of his workshop for.”

“Like what?” 

“Well, nothing fancy, but I can make some killer pancakes, decent pasta, and the occasional stir fry.”

“Killer pancakes?”

Sonic motioned for him to follow him down a short hallway, passing a bathroom on their right before stopping at the base of a staircase on their left. “Yup, without a doubt they’ll be the best pancakes you’ve ever had. Tails won’t be back ‘til later tomorrow. I could make some for you in the morning, if you want.”

Shadow’s stomach did instant flip-flops. Did Sonic think he was staying the night? Did he want him to stay the night? Was Rouge right? 

Sonic didn’t wait for an answer, just started up the carpeted stairs to the second level. He flipped on a hallway light and gestured to a room on the left. “That’s Tails’ room, but he almost never sleeps there. He has a cot in his workshop he uses most of the time, and that’s if I can even convince him to take a break at all. I’m hoping he sleeps at Charmy’s tonight at some point, but they’ll probably stay up all night playing video games.” He continued walking down the hallway toward a guest room and then stopped at the end on the right. He pushed a white door open and gestured inside after flipping on the light switch. “And, uh, this is mine. I’ve got the master, so there’s an attached bathroom, and it’s pretty big, which is nice, I guess.”

Shadow stepped into the space and looked around. As he expected, it was sheer chaos, with no rhyme or reason to the layout or decor. The walls were painted a deep navy, contrasting strongly with white trim. Paned windows on two sides would let in ample light during the day, but for now there was just the glow of twilight and the distant city lights. The bed was large and hastily made, and he could see the edges of dirty socks that had been haphazardly kicked underneath. He smirked. It appeared the hedgehog had attempted to tidy before his arrival. 

He wandered through the space, drawn to a large solid wood bookshelf stuffed full of book after book. He traced his fingers along the edges, tilting his head sideways to read the titles. He chuckled when he saw _The Da Vinci Code_ sandwiched between _Pride and Prejudice_ and _The Hobbit_. “You have...eclectic tastes.”

“Heh, yeah, I’m a little all over the place,” Sonic replied from near the door. He intended to invite him back downstairs for a drink and a movie or a video game, but his heart stopped when Shadow turned from the bookcase. The ebony male stared at him hard, eyes unapologetically moving up his body. There was very suddenly a heaviness in the air that hadn’t been there before, some sort of static charge that made Sonic’s fur rise in unseen goosebumps. 

He stood frozen under the weight of it as he watched Shadow turn his head slightly to the nearby bed and then back to him, and he’d be damned if there wasn’t a glint of promise in those crimson eyes. He felt his vitals start to go through the roof in anticipation as Shadow stalked toward him. Sonic licked his lips nervously, and Shadow’s eyes immediately followed the motion with a predatory intensity.

Shadow wasn’t quite sure what happened. His nervousness wasn’t gone, necessarily. It was just overwhelmed and conquered by something else entirely. Seeing the Hero of Mobius standing there near the door, lithe body leaning slightly into the wall with that natural swagger he was so known for and his bed not feet away, pushed Shadow’s libido from raging storm to uncontrollable tempest. The hedgehog in front of him had no right to look so... _delicious_. Through their sparring and racing he knew Sonic was strong, knew he was agile, flexible, and his stamina… _Chaos_ …. But he wanted to feel that body with his bare hands, feel it move and writhe in pleasure underneath him. He wanted to drag his claws through soft blue fur and hear Sonic’s moans and cries echo in his ears until he brought them both to oblivion. And that want, was far stronger than his anxiety.

Without another thought he moved into the hero’s space, savoring the sound of his former rival’s breath catching as their bodies pressed close together. He extended an arm and flipped the light off, plunging the room into darkness. Bright, dark, it made no difference to Shadow. His keen senses allowed him to see perfectly regardless, and he didn’t think he’d ever been more grateful for his genetically engineered abilities then in this moment. 

Using his teeth he pulled off a glove and hesitated just a moment before trailing the bare hand up Sonics chest, reveling in the feeling of velvety soft peach fur parting under his fingertips. The same hand continued up to the back of his neck, diving deep into azure quills as his lips descended. 

And this kiss…. It was very different from those sweet, gentle ones they’d shared so far. This was...hunger. It was need and want and desire and not a little desperation. Shadow’s body followed his lips, pressing hard against the hero and pushing him back into the wall. The other let out a grunt as his back collided with the hard surface, quickly followed by a moan as the ebony hedgehog pressed kisses against his neck. 

Sonic growled in frustration as he struggled to discard his own gloves. Finally, he brought his bare hands to Shadow’s lower back, feeling the movement of powerful, corded muscles under surprisingly silky fur as the agent ground a growing hardness against his hips. He let out a whimper of want under the thrusting pressure, breaths coming out in pants and gasps as he struggled to maintain any semblance of composure. 

Shadow’s hands slid down his sides excruciatingly slowly, only stopping when they rested on either side of a pert blue tail. Strong hands squeezed firmly, and Sonic nearly lost his mind. This was escalating quickly. “S-Shadow--” His words were cut off with another earth shattering kiss, and without thinking, Sonic found himself pushing and guiding the crimson-striped hedgehog backwards, hands still holding him close until they reached their destination. 

With a hard shove, Sonic pushed his boyfriend back onto his bed and in a flash was on him. His hands propped him up on either side of splayed black and red quills as he placed hot open mouthed kisses against Shadow’s neck and shoulder before capturing his lips once more. 

Pressed this close, Sonic could feel Shadow’s heart pumping erratically, and he knew it must match his own. He felt like he was running a marathon. And that was saying something. He lived to run. But every single touch of those dark bare hands, every sensation of Shadow's body sliding and pressing against his, every sound the agent uttered in the dark, was more of a thrill than he'd ever experienced. Even running at the speed of sound paled in comparison. 

The agent gasped under the cobalt hedgehog’s attentions, hands traveling up Sonic’s thighs to his hips, thumbs just grazing the hardened mound barely contained by its sheath. Sonic moaned in response. “S-Shadow,” he panted, swallowing heavily, “I-I’ve never done this before, but I,” he sighed and licked his lips, “I want you so much….”

Shadow rolled them so he was on top, nestled between toned blue legs that instantly came up on either side of him, and kissed his love softly. “I’ve never done this either….”

“You haven’t?”

“No.”

“Not even with a girl…?”

“No,” Shadow said softly, “I never wanted anyone until you.”

“Not even Rouge?”

The exasperated agent huffed. “She did suggest it once. I’m still not sure if she was serious, but, regardless, I declined.”

“Ooooh, she was serious alright.”

Shadow nipped Sonic’s ear playfully. “And what makes you think that, hedgehog?”

Sonic shifted under his boyfriend, hands running down his back to rub tiny circles at the base of a black tail, and Shadow shivered at the touch. “Have you seen yourself, Shads? You’re frickin’ gorgeous….”

The hedgehog scoffed despite his blush and laid kisses along Sonic’s collarbone. “And here I was wondering what you were doing with the likes of me….”

“Mmmmm…” Sonic all but purred as Shadow moved down his chest. “You’re crazy.”

“Rouge knows, by the way,” he murmured into peach fur.

Sonic propped himself up on his elbows, pushing the dark agent back a bit. “Wait, what?”

“Apparently getting a phone and smiling at it is considered abnormal behavior for me. Her suspicions were confirmed when she grabbed my phone and saw your text from earlier.”

Sonic was silent. He didn’t particularly care if the bat knew…. He was more worried about what would happen when it got out he was officially dating someone and not just _someone_. Shadow and not the certain pink hedgehog his so-called “fans” were desperately waiting for him to confess his love to on bended knee….

The onslaught from that group and the press would be so intense, it might just drive Shadow to madness, and then….

“Are you okay?” Shadow asked carefully. “She seemed oddly excited. It was… uncomfortable and strange, but I know she’ll keep it quiet, if that’s what you’re worried about?”

Sonic shook his head and wrapped his legs around black hips, pulling Shadow’s body back to his. “I trust that you trust her. I just want to be able to enjoy this for a while before everyone loses their marbles over it.”

Shadow kissed him sweetly. “Until you’re ready, then.”

“I’m ready for something else…” Sonic whispered, weaving his fingers in crimson striped quills. “Come here.”

Shadow obeyed immediately, tan lips coming down on peach with every bit as much intensity as before. The unforgotten ache and heat in his groin was quickly becoming overwhelming, the need for friction overpowering any reservations in his brain, his body and instinct taking over. Hips that had previously been still, thrust forward, rubbing two hardened mounds together in such a way it nearly made Shadow black out. 

He groaned as a bare peach hand slid between them and down a dark muscular torso. Fingers light, tracing and admiring the shifting bands of tense muscle before dancing over the pressure points that would release Shadow’s erection and pressing down. 

Shadow gasped as his hardness slid from its protective hiding place and directly into Sonic’s hand. “S-Sonic,” the agent whined as he was encased in a firm grip.

“Is this… okay?” the blue hedgehog asked hesitantly.

Shadow growled, and _years_ of sexual tension he’d been holding back for the blue hedgehog boiled to the surface unrestrained. Faster than even Sonic could recognize, he whipped the hero’s arms up, pinning his wrists above his head, and ground his erection into Sonic’s. The cobalt hero keened, his own length releasing itself and brushing unhindered against Shadow’s for the first time. 

Both gasped, desperate for more, thrusting and rutting against each other as their need built, and Shadow knew there was no way he was going to make it to the main event if they kept this up. 

Much to the blue hedgehog’s dismay, his wrists were released as Shadow moved away and kissed his way down the runner’s body. Sonic knew where he was headed, where he wanted that amazingly skilled mouth to go, and his hands fisted themselves in blankets at the thought alone….

The crimson striped hedgehog licked, kissed and nibbled his way down a peach torso, fangs scraping skin as he drowned in the heady scent of sex and Sonic.

It was intoxicating. 

He needed more.

His hot breath engulfed Sonic’s most sensitive parts, and blue hips instinctively bucked upwards. Shadow’s eyes flickered up in the dark and, Chaos, if that wasn’t the most delicious sight he’d ever seen….

Sonic’s hands were wound in his comforter, eyes squeezed shut, muzzle flushed a deep pink. The rise and fall of his chest was rapid, and Shadow could hear the racing of his heart. He smirked to himself, not a little drunk on the power of eliciting such a reaction from the hero. His tongue flicked out to taste the beaded precum on a peach tip, and Sonic whimpered. “Is this what you want, Faker?” he whispered, repeating the action, savoring the slightly salty taste.

“Y-yes, p-please, Shadow, I-I want--”

“What do you want?”

A long wet lick from base to tip had Sonic writhing. “Ahhh! S-shadow please! Are you t-trying to k-kill me??”

The agent chuckled deeply. “Hardly. I have far too many things planned for you.” And with that he took Sonic’s entire length into his mouth and sucked. _Hard_. His ears pricked forward as his blue rival cried out, his back arching up off the bed and bare hands moving from blankets to twist and pull Shadow’s quills.

Wanting a better angle for what he was planning next, Shadow slipped down off the side of the bed, pulling Sonic with him and sliding onto his knees. His mouth and tongue never ceased their attentions as he lifted trembling blue legs over his shoulders and fought his gag reflex to take the entire hard length down into his throat. Sonic gasped. “ _Fuuccckkk!!_ S-shadow I’m gonna--”

  


* * *

  


That same moment, downstairs, Tails fumbled in the dark for the light switch, and then blinked in the brightness as he made his way to the living room. “I know it’s here somewhere,” he said, shuffling through a stack of game cases on the coffee table. 

“That’s what you said when we looked in your workshop….”

The fox shot his friend a look. “You know, you _could_ help me, Charmy. This would go a lot faster.”

“You're the one that just _had_ to play the new Need for Speed. I was fine with the old one,” grumbled the bee, pulling down on his orange vest in irritation before pitching in and looking under the armchairs. 

“You’ll thank me after you play it. It’s a million times better,” Tails said assuredly as he looked under couch cushions. He paused. “I think Sonic must have actually picked his crap up….”

“Huh, that’s a first, right?”

“Yeah…. I wonder if he’s here. Maybe he took it up to his--”

Yellow triangles perked suddenly, and aqua eyes widened. “Did you hear…?”

“Uh… yeah. Sounds like maybe Sonic needed some… alone time.”

Tails cringed. “Ew. Just. No….That’s not--”

“What else do you want me to call it??”

The teenage kitsune felt slightly concerned.… Maybe Sonic was sick. “SONIC!!!” he shouted, his words echoing through the house, “ARE YOU HOME???”

Through the ceiling came a distinct bang, followed by shuffling.

Charmy shoved at Tails’ shoulder. “Dude, not cool!”

“What?? What if he’s sick?”

“Tails! Seriously, that’s not the sound people make when they’re sick!”

The fox rolled his eyes and started for the stairs. “Sonic! I know you’re here! Are you ok?”

Charmy threw his head back and groaned loudly before following, wondering the whole way how Tails managed to stay quite so naive at eighteen. 

  


* * *

  


Shadow allowed his throat to constrict around the obstruction lodged deeply within it, and that was all it took. Sonic cried out loudly, hips bucking upwards, forcing his dick even further into the agent’s throat as he struggled to swallow the hot jets of cum. He coughed, choking a little as some leaked from the corners of his mouth. 

Suddenly, a familiar young fox’s voice calling for Sonic echoed throughout the room, and Shadow fell backward in surprise, running an arm across his mouth. “Shit!”

“Fuck!”

“What do I do?”

Sonic waved his arm behind him. “Hide under the bed, I’ll just pretend I was asleep!”

“Sonic, there is absolutely no way that he will think you were asleep!” Shadow hissed back as he dived behind the bed and started to wiggle underneath. 

“Why not?”

“People don’t make those kinds of sounds when they’re asleep!”

“Sonic! I know you’re here! Are you okay?” a nearing voice shouted again. 

“Just hide!” Sonic snapped under his breath as he reached for the disheveled blankets and pulled them up over his still very aroused body. 

“Dude! You can’t just barge in there, what if--” Charmy could be heard whispering just outside the door. 

“I’m not a barbarian, I was gonna knock!”

A moment later a knock sounded on Sonic’s door and he took a deep breath and one last check to make sure he wasn’t pitching a massive tent. “Yeah?”

The door cracked open, and Sonic soon found himself blinking painfully in the light as his little brother and Charmy walked into the room. “What the hell, Tails?” he rubbed a fist over his eyes. 

“Oh, sorry! I just couldn’t see.”

“Yeah, that was the point, I was sleeping.”

“Sleeping? Are you--”

Tails was cut off by Charmy’s elbow. “We were just looking for a game.”

Sonic raised an eyebrow at Tails. “Seriously??”

“Don’t give me that! We heard a weird sound, and I was worried you were sick! How was I supposed to know? You never go to bed this early. And yeah, we’re looking for _Need for Speed II_. I can’t find it downstairs. Do you know where it is?”

“Beats me, but it’s not up here, so I don’t know what to tell you,” Sonic said, shrugging. 

“You’re not gonna help me look?” Tails glared, hand on his hip. 

“I told you, I’m tired. I was dead asleep until you barged in here. Musta been having a weird dream.”

“Sorry, Sonic, we’ll find it. Come on, Tails,” the young bee said, pulling Tails back toward the door. A sudden sneeze from under the bed broke the following silence, and the hero’s eyes went wide. He thought fast and brushed his nose. “You know, I actually might be coming down with somethin’.”

“Gesundheit!” offered the bee as he finally managed to get the fox back into the hallway. He shut the door behind them and glared. “Well, that was super awkward.”

Tails stared thoughtfully at the floor. “He definitely didn’t seem sick… He’s hiding something…. Do you think he had someone else in there with him?”

“No, it probably just seems that way because you interrupted him, if you know what I mean. You broke the bro code, dude.”

Tails rolled his eyes. “One, that’s disgusting, and two, don’t say “bro code,” that’s almost as gross.”

“I don’t _care_ , can we please goooo???”

Eying the door suspiciously, Tails finally nodded. “Let’s just grab some other games then, I guess.”

“Chaos, _finally_ ,” the bee grumbled.

  


* * *

  


Sonic leaned back into his pillows and closed his eyes as footsteps moved back down the hallway. That was close. Waaaay too close. He needed to finally fix that damn lock… and establish some boundaries with his brother. They’d just never really been needed before….

He rolled over onto his side and called out softly. “I think you can come out now.”

Shuffling could be heard as Shadow wiggled out of his hiding space. He stood and immediately started brushing off significant amounts of dust. He made a face as he pulled a dirty sock out of his quills. “Hedgehog, you are a slob.”

Sonic said nothing, just watched him. With the lights still on, his eyes could finally soak up the sight before him. He pouted slightly as he noted that Shadow’s sizable erection had disappeared securely back into its sheath. They would just have to do something about that, wouldn’t they?

“Take off your skates.”

A black head popped up, an eyebrow raised. “What?”

“Take off your skates, socks too.”

Shadow looked at him suspiciously but did what was asked until he was wearing nothing but his inhibitor rings. 

The blue hedgehog leaned over his mattress and reached for the top drawer of his bedside table. He fished out the bottle he was looking for and met Shadow’s eyes again. “Now come here.”

Shadow didn’t need a second invitation. A black hand pulled the comforter back and slid beside his boyfriend before covering them both back up. Crimson eyes regarded the hero carefully. “We don’t have to do anything, Sonic, there’s no rush--”

He was silenced by peach lips. “I think we’ve waited long enough....” 

The normally confident agent gulped and reached into his quills for the bottle Rouge had gifted him. He held it out in embarrassed admission. “Rouge gave this to me after I told her this could be considered our third date. I, uh… I had no such expectations.”

Sonic eyed the bottle, smirking a little when he realized it was the same he’d purchased. “Well, that’s super awkward, and I won’t be able to look her in the eye for… probably forever, but on the upside, we won’t have to buy more for a while. That was… especially embarrassing. I ended up buying, like, a dozen packages of gum to try and make it seem like that wasn’t the only reason I was shopping. You’ll see that in the tabloids soon, I’m sure...Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero of Mobius, buys twelve packs of gum and a bottle of lube….”

Shadow chuckled. “Next time it’s my turn, then.”

“Mmmhmmm, got that right,” Sonic mumbled as he brought tan lips back down to his. Shadow held himself above the blue body and Sonic couldn’t help but appreciate the feat of strength as he ran his hands over the tensed muscles in his shoulders. “Do you know what to do?” he whispered.

“Yes.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

The ebony hedgehog lowered himself down and kissed the cobalt hero softly, tongue flicking out after a moment to tease his lower lip. Sonic sighed and deepened the kiss, pulling the warm black body down and over his. He shifted so their hips were flush, a lean cobalt leg on either side of obsidian hips. Half lidded emerald eyes stared into crimson as he rocked upwards. 

Shadow was lost from that moment on. He moved against Sonic, a slow, sensuous pace as his hands explored, and his lips caressed. He could feel his muscles tensing, feel that hot weighted sensation building in his groin, and he knew he was close. Gasping for air he sat up and reached for one of the twin bottles, popping open the cap and squirting a generous amount onto his fingers.

Fingers well coated, Shadow returned to his lover, kissing him again before moving down to suck along his neck. The blue hedgehog moaned and tilted his head to allow better access to the sensitive flesh as the dark agent’s hand brushed against the area just below his tail.

Sonic whimpered. At this point his mind was so gone, he just wanted Shadow to fuck him senseless, but the ebony hedgehog moved slowly. He knew if he wasn’t careful, it would be a far more painful than enjoyable experience for his lover, especially given that from what Shadow had learned over the years, he was larger than the average Mobian. 

A single finger pushed gently inside, and he felt the body beneath him tense. “Does that hurt?” 

“No… it just feels a little uncomfortable….”

Shadow removed his hand and reached for the bottle again. This time, he moved down the blue body, settling between Sonic’s legs. “Tell me if I do something that doesn’t feel good?”

Sonic nodded. “What are you--ooooh… S-shadow!”

The black hedgehog’s ears perked forward, enjoying the breathy moans and whimpers that reached his ears as he lavished long slow licks over his rival’s ass. Encouraged, Shadow pushed his tongue inside Sonic’s tight entrance. The blue hedgehog’s reaction was immediate. “Ohhhhh,” he cried, “Chaos, y-yesss….”

Shadow lifted his head just long enough to fumble for the bottle of lube. He managed to open it one-handed and used even more than before, immediately bringing the slick digits over a tight pucker, spreading the clear liquid around generously. 

Crimson eyes flicked up, relieved to see that Sonic was watching him with eager anticipation, breaths coming in pants, muzzle flushed red. Eyes not leaving his, the ebony hedgehog bent his head and sucked the head of Sonic’s cock into his mouth as he pushed one finger inside the tight ring. 

“Ngghh! Shadow!” Sonic cried out, arching against the intrusion. 

“Does it feel good?”

“Yes!” the cobalt hero panted. 

“Good,” came Shadow’s rumbled reply as he began to lick and kiss up and down Sonic’s shaft while moving his finger in and out slowly, pausing after several minutes to add more lube. He kept his hand between shaking blue legs but moved his way back up his lover’s body to kiss him deeply. As his tongue slid past peach lips he pushed two fingers inside his partner. He felt the blue body tense, but then Shadow’s fingers brushed something that had Sonic suddenly clinging to him and letting out a strangled moan.

Curious, he made the same come hither motion with a little more force and was surprised when Sonic’s head fell back as he cried out loudly. “Ahhh… Shadow--ahhh!! I’m not going to last--” he whined, head moving forward again to rest against the fluff of white fur on Shadow’s chest. “I’m g-gonna cum!”

Reluctantly, the ebony agent withdrew his fingers as Sonic struggled to catch his breath and grabbed the bottle again. This time he coated his own aching erection before settling himself between quivering azure thighs. Before Shadow could say anything, peach arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him down. Blue legs came up to caress black as the hero arched his back, hips rising to brush against Shadow’s hardness. 

Overwhelmed by want and love, nervousness and excitement, Shadow moved a hand between them to guide himself to Sonic’s entrance. The blue hedgehog hissed in discomfort as Shadow’s tip pushed inside, but then his love was there with soothing kisses and gentle murmurs of love and affection, and he soon relaxed. 

Slowly, so slowly, Shadow inched inside Sonic for the first time until, after what felt like forever, he was fully seated. Sonic had expected pain. Maybe he’d never had sex before, but it’s not like he hadn’t heard things, or maybe even seen them in porn on occasion, but after that initial slightly uncomfortable stretching sensation when Shadow first filled him, there wasn’t any pain. He lay there under the weight of the dark agent, panting as his body adjusted, and then....

Shadow moved. 

And it didn’t just feel good.

Fuck that.

It felt _AMAZING_. 

Shadow rocked into his blue lover gently at first, eyes closed tightly as his brain struggled to deal with the sheer ecstasy that rushed throughout his body. Sonic was so tight and hot, and it was so much more than anything he’d ever dreamed of, but it wasn’t just that. He’d heard people refer to sex as “making love” before, and he’d always scoffed at them. Sex was just… sex. But this… oh Chaos this….

This was love in its most physical form.

Sonic’s hands roamed the dark agent’s back, hips meeting his thrust for thrust. His whole body felt _alive_. Every single nerve ending was alight, communicating sensation after sensation of endless pleasure. And he wanted more, he needed more. “Harder,” he groaned against tan lips. 

At the command, Shadow let go of the restraint he’d barely been clinging to and pushed inside his rival’s athletic form so forcefully, he rocked back into the headboard. Sonic’s claws dug through black fur and into flesh. “ _Fuccck, yes! Right there!_ ”

Shadow pumped into him, faster and harder until he was clinging to sanity by a thread, and Sonic was an incoherent mess. Then, Sonic’s breath hitched, his entire body tensing until, with one last well-aimed plunge, Shadow sent him spiraling over the edge. The cobalt hedgehog’s body erupted in wave after wave of soul-searing pleasure as he clung to Shadow, cock releasing spurts of hot cum against black and peach fur. 

When Sonic’s body tightened around him, simultaneously pulling him in and pushing him out, Shadow was gone. His entire being spasmed and shook as he came deep inside his lover. He held blue hips tightly to his, claws digging deep as the last of the aftershocks rocked through him and into Sonic’s quivering insides. 

Panting and shaking, Shadow kissed Sonic lightly. “Are you okay?”

Sonic’s glazed eyes opened slowly, and he smiled up sleepily at his lover. “Never better,” he hummed. “You?”

“I think… if I weren’t immortal… I might have died.”

Sonic laughed, making Shadow groan as pelvic floor muscles tightened around his overly sensitive parts. He started to pull out, only to see Sonic wince. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, just gonna be a little sore. Totally worth it.”

Shadow frowned. “I should have been more gentle--”

“What? No, I would have told you if it was too much.”

“You swear?”

Sonic kissed him softly. “Yes, I swear. Happy?”

The striped hedgehog seemed to consider Sonic’s words, and finally relaxed. He stood and moved toward the bathroom.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to go grab you a towel and wipe off a bit.”

“Thanks, Shads,” Sonic yawned sleepily, burrowing into sheets that now smelled gloriously of Shadow.

A moment later, a warm, damp towel hit him in the face, waking him with a start. “Rude!” Sonic grumbled playfully as the ebony hedgehog turned off the light and settled back on the bed.

Sonic cleaned up the best he could, but.... “Definitely going to have to wash these sheets… and also shower….”

“You do laundry?”

“What?? Yes, I do laundry!”

“Wouldn’t appear so, based on the sheer number of dirty socks under your bed.”

“Well, I mean, sometimes I wash them, and sometimes I buy a new pack. That’s what everyone does!”

Shadow smiled at him broadly even though the blue hedgehog couldn’t see it in the darkness and wrapped an arm around him. He pulled the blanket back over them as Sonic snuggled into his side, resting his head on that beloved white patch of tufted fur. Just as he’d always wanted, he idly ran his fingers through the silky strands. “I never in a million years thought this is how tonight would go. I mean… I’d hoped, and dreamed of it happening eventually, but… it’s just been… perfect.”

“Aside from your brother almost walking in on us?”

Sonic laughed. “Yeah, I guess that was less than awesome. But the rest….”

“Was spectacular.”

“Mmmhmm….” Sonic sighed happily. “Will you stay the night?”

“Do you want me to?”

Sonic closed his eyes, surprisingly sleepy considering he typically wouldn’t sleep for another few hours. “Always. I don’t want you to leave. Ever.”

“Then I’ll stay. But just so you know, it’s mostly for the pancakes.”

Sonic chuckled as his eyes closed. “Did you just make a joke? Who are you and what have you done with Shadow?”

The agent huffed and scratched behind a blue ear.

“I love you,” Sonic whispered as he slipped away into dreams that could never hope to best his new reality.

Shadow pulled him closer, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest. “I love you too, Faker.”


	2. A Sunday Kind of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's sweeter than the first morning after?
> 
> A morning after with pancakes of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read this chapter on its own, it's rated T and is just a little fluff fest. <3
> 
> If you've read any of my other works you've probably realized I have very eclectic tastes in music. It's all about the mood! I have a playlist I made called Slow Dancing in the Kitchen that inspired this chapter, but specifically, A Sunday Kind of Love by Etta James. What A Diff'rence A Day Made by Dinah Washington is also kinda perfect. So give those songs a listen if you want to soak up more of the atmosphere. :-)
> 
> As always Dumbledore-The-Phoenix is the best beta in the world! Thank you so much my friend!! <3

### A Sunday Kind Of Love

Shadow woke slowly. Possibly slower than ever before, teetering somewhere between consciousness and a dreamlike state that he just wasn’t ready to relinquish. He was warm and comfortable, muscles languid and relaxed as he inhaled deeply of the sweet minty scent of his blue rival. 

Wait. What?

He shifted under blankets and his body felt… uncomfortably sticky. He cracked open crimson eyes, blinking in the bright morning sunlight that filtered through paned glass--

Paned windows?

He sat upright quickly, throwing off blankets that had been tucked carefully around his body, heart racing, eyes searching the room and landing on the empty space of bed beside him. 

Not his bed. Not his room.

Shadow’s eyes widened, and a blush crept across his muzzle as his mind immediately brought up very vibrant images of the evening before. He and Sonic had….

He gulped, eyes finally landing on a scrap of paper placed atop Sonic’s pillow. He snatched it with one bare hand, the other pushing off the rest of the covers as he stood.

_Couldn’t wake you. Do you always sleep like the dead? Towels and stuff are in the bathroom if you want a shower. I’m downstairs when you’re ready. ;-)_

A faint smile graced the black hedgehog’s face as he read the note one more time. He looked down at himself. Wiping off last night had helped a bit, but his fur was terribly mussed, sticking up and together in random tufts, and--he sniffed--it was certainly no mystery what he’d been up to the night before. A shower was a must.  


* * *

  
By the time he stepped out of the bathroom, the sweet smell of vanilla was already wafting its way upstairs, and he remembered what Sonic had promised. Pancakes. Killer pancakes, to be exact. He smiled softly as he pulled on his socks and skates. He picked up the gloves he’d so hastily discarded the night before and stared at them for a moment before slipping them into his quills. Wearing them around Sonic when they were in private like this just seemed… strange now.

Butterflies started up in his stomach as he exited Sonic’s room and made his way to the kitchen. The closer he got, the stronger the smell of breakfast became, and he felt his mouth actually start to water in response. They at least _smelled_ like killer pancakes, but there was something else cooking, too. Bacon?

He rounded the corner and stood there for a moment as he took in the sight of his love standing at the stove, spatula in hand and eyeing a wet circle of batter for just the right amount of bubbling before flipping. An apron was tied loosely around his neck and waist, but regardless, as he looked closer, he could see white powdery streaks of flour against blue fur. An incredible amount of dishes were stacked haphazardly down the kitchen counters, the sink having already been full, but there, next to the stove, sat two massive piles of flapjacks, still steaming and topped with melting pads of butter. A plate of bacon sat next to them, and next to that…

Coffee.

Blessed coffee. 

“I hope I made it the way you like,” Sonic said without turning as he flipped the last pancake. “I know you drink it black, but I hope it isn’t too weak.”

Shadow moved over to the coffee machine and snagged one of the two cups next to it before pouring a mug full. He cleared his throat, not quite ready to look the other hedgehog in the eye, mind nothing but a double feature playback of the night before. Awkwardly, he took a sip and immediately coughed. 

Sonic looked up worriedly as the agent choked. “It can’t be that bad!”

Shadow shook his head, a blush rising to his cheeks under the weight of those emerald eyes. “It’s… fine.”

“Oh, come on. What’s wrong with it??” Sonic slid the last pancake onto the stack nearest him and turned off the stove before grabbing the remaining mug and pouring some of the dark brew. He took a cautious sip… and immediately spat it back into the mug.

“Oh Chaos,” he said disgustedly. “Don’t drink that.” He took Shadow’s cup and dumped it out in the sink, leaving it to teeter precariously on top of the other dirty dishes. He glanced at the hybrid apologetically. “Tails usually makes the coffee. I’m a little out of practice.”

Shadow chuckled. “Where are the beans? I’ll make some. It’s the least I can do after you went to all this effort on breakfast.”

Sonic jerked his head to the left. “Top cabinet, above the toaster.”

The black hedgehog made a face upon finding the grounds. “We need to have a talk about your coffee habits, hedgehog.”

“Why? What’s wrong with my coffee?”

Awkwardness gone, Shadow launched into a rant about the benefits of whole bean coffee, how important the proper grinder was to the flavor profile, how the darkness of the beans correlated with the level of caffeine. Sonic grinned as he listened to the agent get so animated about such a simple thing. He moved their two plates to the table while Shadow poured their coffees, moving and working together with a new sense of comfortable familiarity. 

“But that doesn’t make any sense. The dark roast should have more caffeine!”

Shadow shook his head as he easily balanced the mugs, plus Sonic’s sugar and cream. “The longer the beans are roasted, the more caffeine they lose.” He sat at Sonic’s side as the blue hedgehog began to scoop sugar into his cup. “If you come over to my apartment, I’ll make you some good coffee. You probably won’t even need all that crap you put in it.”

Sonic looked up and smirked, eyebrows rising slightly. “Is that an invitation?”

The dark agent felt his face heat up but he didn’t look away. “It is. An open one. But you’ll have to deal with Rouge….”

“Eh, I bet I can get Knucks to step up his game.... Keep her distracted.”

“Devious.”

“Mmm, maybe. A little.” Sonic nodded toward Shadow’s stack of cooling pancakes. “You gonna eat my killer pancakes or not?”

Shadow threw the blue male a look but picked up the bottle of syrup that had been set out on the table. He drizzled what he thought was a healthy amount over his stack, but was proved wrong when Sonic snagged the bottle after him and used up a third. The ebony hedgehog shook his head, internally amused at the hero’s love for sugar, and picked up his fork and knife to slice up the sweet smelling breakfast. 

Sonic watched him carefully as he ate his first bite, eager for his reaction. Crimson eyes opened wide in surprise, then narrowed in shock, before finally turning to the blue hedgehog. “These are actually… very good.”

“See? I told you!”

“Is that vanilla and…”

“Just a little nutmeg. And I add more sugar than I’m supposed to.”

“That does not surprise me,” Shadow said, digging in with gusto. Maybe he didn’t need to eat, but he could still feel hunger, and these were truly delicious….

“I also spread some butter on top when they’re done cooking,” Sonic said between bites, “And then they're cooked in butter and have butter in them, so..”

“So, if I could have a heart attack, this would give me one.”

“Pretty much!”

They ate in silence for a moment, just long enough for Shadow to soak up the magical feeling of domestic routine that he’d never really known before. Not on this level, not with someone he wanted to spend his life with. It was the marker of something. Something warm and strong, something secure and sure that he wanted to wrap around himself like a blanket. For all his years, aside from Maria, he’d never really known that sense of security that love could bring. Part of him still wasn’t completely convinced that Rouge and Omega would be steadfast in their friendship, but that was waning as he slowly learned how to trust and allowed himself to open up more. And Sonic was a big part of that. Something about the blue hero acted as a catalyst, starting a reaction somewhere inside him that with ever increasing speed was crumbling the walls he’d spent the majority of his life building. 

“So, do you always sleep like that?”

Shadow started, breaking away from his thoughts as he swallowed his bite and took a sip of coffee to clear his suddenly tight airway. 

Sonic laughed, giving him a strange look. “You okay there? You looked kinda far away. Not gonna bolt on me, are you?”

The black hedgehog glared half-heartedly at his counterpart. “I don’t normally sleep so deeply, no. Or… sleep much at all, really.”

“I don’t think I knew that. That you don’t sleep much.”

“I don’t need it, but I do feel better if I rest from time to time. Even so, I’m usually a very light sleeper.”

“Aw, did I tucker out the Ultimate Lifeform last night?” Sonic teased. 

“Hardly,” the agent replied dryly. “I must have just been… comfortable.”

“Heh, well, I aim to please.”

“I am. Pleased, that is. Very,” Shadow said softly, giving the hero a small smile. “I… I never expected, or even hoped, or dreamed to be here with you like this.” He reached a black hand across the small expanse of table and wiped a drop of syrup at the corner of Sonic’s mouth with his thumb. Emerald eyes watched him carefully as he brought the digit slowly to his mouth and sucked at the sugary sweetness before continuing. “To sit here and share breakfast with you, especially after a night like last night....”

“Ditto,” Sonic sighed, “this all seems surreal.” He paused, giving the agent a suspicious look. “You’re not gonna change your mind, are you? Now that you’ve had your way with me?”

Shadow laughed, and Sonic, like he had every time before, closed his eyes and committed the sound to memory. Shadow’s laugh was deep and surprisingly warm. Not like the contagious laughter some have, or the high-pitched giggly kind, nor the type sprinkled with intermittent snorting. No. Shadow’s laugh was like… sinking into a hot bath after being outside on a cold winter’s day, like wrapping yourself up in a fuzzy blanket warm from the dryer. It was like… being away from home for weeks and then crawling into your own bed. It made Sonic feel utterly relaxed and satisfied and happy somewhere deep inside his soul. 

“No,” the ebony agent said, crimson eyes crinkling at the edges with his smile as he reached for Sonic’s hand. “If anything, you’re more stuck with me than before.”

“Because of the pancakes, right?”

Shadow chuckled again, stroking the back of the blue hedgehog’s hand with his thumb. “That, and somebody has to teach you about decent coffee.” He smirked at the hero’s eye roll and gestured toward their empty plates. “Are you finished? I’ll take your plate and start cleaning up.”

“You don’t have to do that, Shads. I’ll get to it later.”

Shadow gave his partner a look of absolute disbelief and released his hand to stack their plates. A quick moment later, he was back in the kitchen, trying to find an empty space on the countertop for the dishes, but eventually gave up and set the plates on the stove. While Shadow worked on loading the dishwasher, Sonic opened his phone and started scrolling through his music app, wondering what Shadow might like, trying to take into consideration that the hybrid had been created in the 1950s. 

Finally, he settled on a playlist that featured several artists from the 50s and 60s, and a moment later, the soft, warm tones of a golden oldie started to pour from his phone's speaker. He set it on the counter and bent to grab the soap for the dishwasher, but when he turned around, it was right into a strong black body. 

Shadow’s closeness immediately had Sonic’s heart racing, his mouth dry, and warmth pooling in his lower belly. He gulped as Shadow pressed in closer and plucked the bottle of soap out of his hands, setting it on the counter before resting one hand on a blue waist, the other moving down to lace fingers with Sonic’s before bringing it up. Crimson eyes stared deeply into emerald. “Dance with me?”

Sonic was mesmerized, heart threatening to beat out of his chest as he nodded and moved his free hand to Shadow’s shoulder. The agent smiled and pulled the blue hedgehog close against him as they began to sway to the soft, sultry music. Their bodies moved together knowingly and in sync, with the kind of familiarity only belonging to lovers. Shadow’s body knew Sonic’s now, and vice versa. Each movement, even the slightest shift in position, was mirrored and copied by the other.

Together they danced, warm rays of sun beaming through the window above the kitchen sink, the faint call of birdsong echoing just outside. Sonic felt swept away by the romance of the moment, but also, the surreality. Here he was, slow dancing in his kitchen with someone who’d at one point considered him an enemy, and now…. He sighed and laid his head against Shadow’s shoulder in sheer contentment.

“I could get used to this, you know,” Shadow whispered into the blue ear a bare inch from his mouth. Sonic smiled into the crook of the black hedgehog’s neck. “Me, too. 

If Shadow hadn’t been certain before of his love for the hero, this moment would have cemented it. Their night together had been… nothing short of wondrous, but this…. Swaying in Sonic’s destroyed kitchen, with its still piled dishes, spills and smears of pancake batter and bacon grease, to music he’d first heard at a time in his life when he’d known nothing but loneliness only occasionally soothed by Maria’s presence, was… nothing short of a miracle. And in that moment, Shadow realized part of what he’d been feeling. It wasn’t just love. Sure, there was more love than he could ever have dreamed, but it was more than that. For possibly the first time in his life he felt… hopeful. 

“Sonic, did you make pancakes? I can smell them from outside!” Tails called out as he entered through the front door, only to find the kitchen and living room empty and some weird old person music playing. “Sonic?”

Upstairs, Shadow pressed his fingertips against Sonic’s lips as the blue hedgehog struggled to keep his laughter in check. “Shh,” the agent grinned. “He’ll be up here soon anyway, and I want the chance to say a proper goodbye.”

“Oh yeah?” Sonic asked, still wrapped up in the ebony male’s arms. “And what’s a proper goodbye?”

“This,” Shadow whispered, pressing his lips against Sonic’s tenderly. The hero sighed, melting into the embrace and tilting his head slightly so he could deepen the kiss.

“Sonic, are you up here?”

Sonic clung to Shadow, holding him tight, refusing to let the moment end, but….

The hybrid broke away, his muzzle flushed, his heart racing, a far shout from his normally stoic composure. He pressed one last kiss to Sonic’s forehead as the fox's footsteps peaked the stairs. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Text me?”

“Of course. Thank you for breakfast.”

The blue hedgehog huffed in amusement, preparing a snarky retort when his door suddenly swung open. He turned around quickly, but the agent was gone, and he found himself dealing with a strange combination of relief and loss. 

“Sonic! There you are! Didn’t you hear me? I was yelling basically the whole way up here,” the fox grumbled from the entryway. 

“Oh, sorry, little bro! I was in the bathroom, what’s up?”

“Did you make me pancakes? I smell them, but I can’t find them….”

“Ohhhh,” Sonic replied with an internal cringe as he tried to get himself together. “Um…. I messed that batch up. Why don’t you come downstairs, and I’ll whip up another.”

"Gladly!" Tails said, holding his nose. "It smells super weird in here!"

The hero gulped, blushing fiercely as he steered his brother out of the space and down the hall. "Pancakes! Let's talk about pancakes!"  


* * *

  
Miles away, Shadow returned to his bedroom in a flash of gold. He stood for a moment, breathless, his mind still reeling, and heart threatening to burst from his chest from that last goodbye kiss. He stared down at his own neatly made, and painfully empty bed. Now all he could think of was what Sonic would look like in it, all flustered with want and panting his name. It was almost as though having the thing he had been craving most didn’t sate him at all. Instead, it just amplified the need. Maybe he would always feel this way. Maybe it was insatiable. 

There was only one way to find out….

He whipped his phone from his quills and pulled up his text message exchange with the hero, typing out a message with thumb pads that were still getting used to this new method of communication.

 **Me 10:42 AM:** Thank you again for breakfast. Do you have plans for this afternoon?

 **Blue Idiot 10:43 AM:** Glad u enjoyed ;-) and I do now!

 **Me 10:43 AM:** Perhaps next time then.

 **Blue Idiot 10:43 AM:** No u moron, I have plans w u now!

 **Me 10:44 AM:** Oh :-) Would you like to come over? Or we could go for a run and have a picnic?

 **Blue Idiot 10:44 AM:** Aw ur first emoji! And u typed it out lol ur such an old man

 **Blue Idiot 10:44 AM:** Sooo prob not up for a run…. How bout a movie at ur place?

Shadow stared down at the phone and tilted his head in confusion before typing back.

 **Me 10:45 AM:** Are you feeling ill?

 **Blue Idiot 10:45 AM:** No dude, my ass is sore!

Warmth crept across the black hedgehog’s muzzle. That made a lot of sense, he supposed….

 **Me 10:46 AM:** I’m sorry

 **Blue Idiot 10:46 AM:** I’m not ;-)

 **Blue Idiot 10:46 AM:** Be over after I finish these pancakes for Tails?

 **Me 10:47 AM:** Looking forward to it. :-)

 **Blue Idiot 10:47 AM:** Aw another smiley!

The agent rolled his eyes, a soft smile spreading across his face as he slid the phone back into his quills.

A sudden loud thud had him spinning around just in time to see the white bat stand from her crouch. “What--how long were you up there?!”

Rouge leaned back against his still closed door. “Long enough to see that whole,” she made a circle in the air with her index finger, “conversation play out on your face.”

He made a face at her and moved to open the door and push her out, but she stopped him, a single eyebrow raised. “You sure look happy. Did you have a good night, sunshine? You gonna be in a better mood now that you’re gettin’ some from the Hero of Mobius?"

“Out!” Shadow growled pointing at the door.

“Oh come on, you can give me something at least. I mean, I gave you my best lube! You could at least show a girl some appreciation.”

“What do you want from me?”

“Every single detail.”

“Wh-what?? No! And he’s coming over--”

“Ooooh, just can’t get enough, huh?”

“Rouge!”

“What? Am I supposed to not think about you two bumping uglies??”

Shadow gripped his own quills in frustration. “Yes! That is exactly what you are supposed to do!”

Rouge shrugged a shoulder and looked away slyly. “Too bad. I bet Blue would tell me what happened….”

“Rouge--” Shadow warned just as his phone rang. He shot her a death glare and answered once he saw it was Sonic. He nodded even though the blue hedgehog couldn’t see it. “Yes, of course. I’ll see you in twenty minutes. Yes,” he shot Rouge one last look of warning, “I love you, too.”

The white bat barely got her hand over her mouth in time to silence her snicker as she watched the agent end the call. “Oooo you’ve got it _baaadddd_.”

“Shut up. I’m going to get Sonic in twenty, and when I bring him back here, you’ll ask him no questions and won’t harass him in any way, got it?”

Disliking Shadow’s dismissive and commanding tone, Rouge placed her hands on her hips, chin jutting out slightly with stubbornness. “And why can’t Blue just run over--- oooohh… because he can’t run,” she said, immediately bursting out into laughter as a bright red blush spread across Shadow’s face. “I guess that answers the question of who bottomed!”

“Not. A. Word.”

Rouge held up her hands. “No promises, but I’ll tell you what.... I’ll graciously allow you to pay for a little shopping spree that _might_ get you a couple of hours alone time with your little sweetie.”

The black hedgehog pinched the bridge of his nose with bare fingers. “Fine.”

“Don’t go breaking Blue too much, now. Mobius needs him more than your--”

“Go!!"

His roommate gave him one last wink before darting away, leaving Shadow alone, still shaking his head and wondering how on earth the creature was supposed to be his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! :-D I planned this little followup to say thank you for hitting twenty followers on Twitter and then it took me a few weeks to write because, well, haha, life! :-P Sorry about that! Thank you so much to all those who follow me there, leave kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc here. You all truly give me the inspiration to keep writing and I am incredibly grateful! <3
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @nottheweirdest1 for fanfiction updates. I've got the second chapter to The Sick Day coming up, as well as my last planned piece for this series (not to say there won't be more when inspiration smacks me upside the head) which is honestly... my personal favorite so far. I've also got an idea for a multi-chapter Sonadow fic that I've finally started work on....

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! I was (am??) insanely nervous about posting this, but here we are! Thank you so much for reading and enduring my first attempt at writing sonadow smut! I hope you enjoyed it :-). If you're interested, the next work in this series is already complete and just needs beta read, so keep an eye out! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @nottheweirdest1 for fanfiction updates and random Sonic ramblings. There will also be an illustration for How Long Will I Love you coming toward the end of next week! :-)


End file.
